russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs shown on the IBC News Network
IBC News Network is a news and public affairs channel in the Philippines which using in Filipino language only and started commercial operation on July 2, 2012. IBC News Network is television station owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation thru the primetime block of Asian Television Content Corporation. Currently broadcast 'News' * Balitang 90 (2012-present) * CNBC Konek (2012-present) * Eala ng Bayan (2012-present) (simulcast over DZTV) * Eala ng Balita (2012-present) * Express Balita (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) ** Express Balita Weekend (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC) * Fast Morning (2013-present) * INN News Blast (2012-present) ** INN Breaking News (2012-present) ** INN Live (2012-present) * Lunchtime News (2012-present) * Malacañang Press Conference (2012-present) * PAGASA TV (2012-present) * PSE Stock Market News (2014-present) * RadyoBisyon (2012-present) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, 9TV and Radyo ng Bayan) * Sports Center (2014-present) ¹also on IBC 'Public Service' * Global Mission (2014-present) * Lingkod Bayan (2014-present) * Makabayang Duktor (2014-present) * SSS: Kabalikat Natin (2012-present) * Team Rescue 911 (2014-prsent) 'Talk' * INN Presents (2012-present) * Citong Cito (2012-present) * On Line (2012-present) 'Educational / Informative' * A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan (2013-present) * Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (2013-present) 'Television programs from IBC' * Report Kay Boss (2013-present) * Forum ni Randy (2013-present) * Good Take (2012-present) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013-present) * Bitag (2013-present) 'Entertainment' * Dumaual Tonight (2014-present) * Star Yayey (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-present) 'Sports' 'Basketball' * PBA on INN (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC and delayed with Pinoy Extreme) * NAASCU Season 15 (2015-present) * NBA on INN (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC with Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * NBA Live (2012-present) * NBA Action (2012-present) * NBA Playoffs Playback (2012-present) * Jr. NBA (2012-present) * NBA Summer League (2012-present) * NBA Draft (2012-present) 'Boxing' * The Main Event (2012-present) (also on IBC and Pinoy Extreme * Kamao Kontra Kamao (2012-present) * Fistorama (2012-present) 'Billiards' * World Pool Masters (2013-present) (also airs on IBC and Pinoy Extreme) 'Golf' * PGA Tour (2013-preent) 'Cockfights' * Sabong TV (2013-present) * Thunderbird Sabong Nation (2013-present)) * Tukaan (2012-present) * Bakbakan Na (2013-present) 'Tennis' * U.S. Open (2013-present) 'Religious' * Family TV Mass (2012-2014, 2015-present) (simulcast over IBC) * Jesus I Trust in You!: The 3:00 pm Pray Habit (2013-present) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (2013-present) * Kerygma TV (2012-present) * The Gospel of the Kingdom (2012-present) also on IBC 'Regional shows' * Express Balita Cordillera (INN Baguio) (2012-present) * Express Balita Bisaya (INN Cebu) (2012-present) * Express Balita Davaoeno (INN Davao) (2012-present) * Express Balita Ilonggo (INN Iloilo) (2012-present) Previously aired shows 'News' * Magandang Umaga Ba? (2012-2013) (simulcast over IBC) * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) (simulcast over IBC) 'Philippine election series' * Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with RPN and PTV) 'Current Affairs' * Linawin Natin (2013-2014) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-2016) 'Public Service' * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (2012-2013) * Snooky (2012-2014) * Mahal (2013-2016) 'Talk' * Gov@Work (2013-2014) 'Travel shows' * Biyaheng Langit (2012-2013) * Travel and Trade (2014-2015) Educational * Cooltura (2012-2015) 'Religious' * Healing Grace Mass (2014) (simulcast over IBC) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2012-2014) 'Infotainment' * Animalia (2014) * Boost (2014) * Cultural Flavours (2014) * Gadgets and Gizmos (2014) * The Big Planet (2014) 'Entertainment' * Beyond Stardom (2014) * Cinema Noveau (2014) * Fame (2014) * Fashion Memoir (2014) 'Sports' 'Mixed Martial Arts' * ONE FC (2013-2016, produced by ATC Sports) 'Motoring' * Stoplight TV (2014) * Amazing World of Automobiles (2014) * A-Z of Motorsport (2014) Football * RioMania: Football Fanatics (2014) * ABP Touchdown: Philippine Tackle Football League (2015-2016) 'Sports Coverage' * Southeast Asian Games (2013-present) * PBA D-League (2014-2015) * Olympic Games (2012-present) * 12th Euromed Storm International Bowling Masters Challenge (October 8, 2015) Notes # Part of the primetime block of ATC on IBC Channel 13. See also *INN New Schedule *IBC News Network to revealed new public affairs programs this July *The news channel INN start on news, public service and sports *IBC News Network's 2nd Anniversary Offering *IBC *IBC News Network *List of Philippine television shows *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *IBC Official website *IBC News Official website References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC News Network